Notas musicales
by Vismur
Summary: Hacer música es divertido cuando alguien te ayuda. Pre-Kaishin/Shinkai


_Título: Notas musicales_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Pre-Kaito Kuroba/Shinichi Kudo_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

 _Advertencias: Crack, romance, música, no tengo idea de cómo funciona esto, violinista Shinichi, pianista Kaito._

 _Nota: Regalo del día de reyes para Yazmin Danae Vasquez Lazo en Facebook, quien dejo su mensaje en el especial de pedidos de fin de año 2016._

 _Resumen: Hacer música es divertido cuando alguien te ayuda. Pre-Kaishin/Shinkai_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **NOTAS MUSICALES**

 **One-Shot**

Es extraño cómo funciona la vida, el destino de Shinichi cuando nació estaba destinado a la grandeza y a la fama, la prensa estaba deliberando cual sería la rama del pequeño Kudo, la actuación como su madre, o la escritura como su padre, el niño no vivió rodeado de tales preguntas, sus padres se aseguraron que estuviera lejos de la farándula para no agobiarlo.

El pequeño Shinichi nunca pensó que lo que escogiera sería analizado por la gente chismosa, esperando que fuera un genio en ello, o que resaltará, y él era bueno en muchas cosas, futbol, análisis de la situación, leer como si no hubiese un mañana, quizás su único defecto es el canto, pero cuando vio un concierto de violín, Shinichi se enamoró de su sonido.

Shinichi arropo el violín entre sus dedos y aprendió, se fundió con los sonidos que realizaban las cuerdas con el arco, como sus dedos sentía la vibración, como generaba la música preciosa, desde los grandes maestros hasta sus humildes piezas propias.

La gente lo llamó un genio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- En un placer tenerlo Shinichi-kun, estamos realizando un concierto para San Valentín, como una forma de publicidad de nuestros niños talentosos – dijo la voz de la directora del Tokyo College of Music, Shinichi aprendió aquí todo lo que necesitaba, sus habilidades fueron pulidas en el lugar, y no le molestaba ayudar a su casa de música.

\- ¿Es el último acto?, ¿Cuántas canciones debo tocar? – preguntó Shinichi, si había una cosa de la que se había dado cuenta, es que no le gustaba mucho tocar con otras personas, que en realidad era un inconveniente, Shinichi había aprendido que a veces ser el mejor te aislaba de los demás.

\- Bueno, queremos que hagas un dueto con nuestro genio pianista, es de tu misma edad, mostrar dos de nuestros genios para el final de un espectáculo sublime, y tres canciones estarían bien – dijo la directora, claramente nerviosa, ella sabía que Shinichi no era muy aficionado a tocar con otra gente.

\- ¿Pianista?, alguno de los alumnos ha mejorado desde hace tres meses – dijo Shinichi, según sus recuerdos de los pianistas del conservatorio no eran muy buenos.

\- Oh, el muchacho recibió clases privadas hasta hace relativamente poco, te aseguró que es muy bueno – dijo ella sonriéndole.

\- Bien, lo haré, ¿Cómo se llama?

\- Kuroba Kaito

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La invitación para terminar el concierto del conservatorio se hizo a mediados de diciembre, con sus padres fuera de la ciudad, y sin nada que hacer, Shinichi espero en la sala reservada para él y su compañero, pensando mentalmente en las piezas que podrían tocar, el amor, todos los temas van sobre el amor, y la mayoría de su repertorio no eran de tal índole, sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos cuando un chico llegó a la sala.

\- ¡Hola! – saludó con gran entusiasmo, al menos llegó a tiempo.

\- ¿Kuroba Kaito? – preguntó solo para confirmar, la directora no le había dicho como se veía.

\- Si, y supongo que eres Kudo Shinichi – dijo Kuroba, Shinichi asintió.

\- Estoy muy feliz de tocar contigo, he escuchado algunos de tus conciertos, y tocas maravilloso – elogió Kuroba.

\- Me gustaría decir lo mismo, pero… - dijo Shinichi, sin ánimo de ofender o nada, aunque mucha gente lo hacía aun si ser su intención.

\- No problema, estoy tan emocionado, ¿has pensado en cuales canciones usar? – preguntó dirigiéndose al piano.

\- No realmente, dado la fecha, canciones sobre el amor serían adecuadas – dijo Shinichi, su compañero parecía una burbuja de felicidad, era inquietante.

\- Pensaba lo mismo, estaba pensando en…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kuroba nunca se callaba, era una bola de risas y palabras, sin ofenderse si Shinichi no era agradable del todo (aunque la mayoría del tiempo no era su intensión), era agradable, habían escogido dos canciones, y fue convencido de escribir una original para la tercera, y habían mantenido las canciones en secreto de la directora, que parecía feliz de que ellos funcionaban.

Y no habían exagerado cuando decían que Kuroba era un genio, era bastante bueno, sus dedos proclamaban las notas cuando tocaban las teclas, su velocidad era impresionante, y como si se fundiera con los sonidos que albergaban las cuerdas, Shinichi nunca fue más hipnotizado con otro instrumento que no fuera su amado violín.

La tercera canción que estaba creando estaba enfocada en el hermoso sonido que Kuroba podía crear con el piano. Eso no impidió que se atorara, y a mediados de enero tuvo que pedir ayuda.

\- ¿Te has atorado? – preguntó Kuroba curioso.

\- Si – dijo avergonzado por alguna manera, Kuroba había pedido hacer esta canción, y quería sorprenderlo, sentía que había fallado.

\- Mira esas notas, parece que tendré que esforzarme en el piano, me agrada como se ve Shinichi, pero creo que falta pulir tu violín, que tal si agregamos esto aquí… - Kuroba parecía emocionado ayudando a poner más notas y notas, experimentando en la sala de música, Shinichi se sintió aliviado.

¿Por qué escribía música solo?, era tan divertido hacerlo con alguien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kuroba se convirtió en Kaito, a principios de febrero ambos habían colaborado para terminar su canción, y Shinichi estaba muy orgulloso de ella, ensayarla tomaba la oscuridad y la convertía en felicidad, era tan hermosa como complicada de tocar.

\- Debemos nombrarla – dijo Kaito eufórico después de siete minutos de su preciosa canción sonando a sus oídos.

\- No se me ocurre ninguna manera de llamarla – dijo Shinichi, no estaba seguro si llamarla sobre algo relacionado sobre el amor era correcto, se sonrojo al pensar eso, Kaito y él la habían hecho en turnos, experimentando sonidos a veces, pensando en cómo se escucharía mejor el talento de Kaito y viceversa, fue como su hijo.

\- Bueno, yo la llamaría "Confesión amor" – dijo Kaito, quien tenía una linda franja rosa en sus mejillas.

Sí Shinichi lo pensaba bien, podría pasar como tal.

\- Me gusta

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El día de concierto esperaron su turno con nerviosismo, Shinichi llevaba un pulcro traje negro, mientras Kaito fue contra la corriente y trajo un traje blanco con corte algo llamativo, cuando fue su turno, empezaron con la canción "Violin sonata in A minor" de Schuman, usando alguna variaciones para hacerla un poco más llamativa, Kaito no le gustaba apegarse mucho al original.

Su segunda canción fue un breve recopilatorio de "Piano quinteto" de Schubert, Shinichi en esta ocasión sonrió al recordar que fue él quien manipulo la canción hasta que quedo como ahora, era mucho más rápida que su antecesora.

Su tercera canción, empezó suave, como cuando se conocieron, un poco enojado, en el caso de Shinichi, un poco discordantes, pero amantes de la música, sin darse cuenta de la cara de la gente, escuchando la pieza, sintiendo los sentimientos dados en las notas que llegaban a su piel y podían sentir como propios.

La melodía empezó a fundirse, haciéndose alegre y llamativa, como la inocencia y la felicidad, como el primer amor, dos instrumentos sonando al unísono, no mezclándose, pero ayudándose a resaltar.

La directora del conservatorio miró con total sorpresa a sus dos genios, sintiendo todo ese amor en el aire, eso fue inesperado para ella, no esperaba tal composición maestra y llena de sentimientos, se alegraba tanto de haberlos hecho trabajar.

Cuando terminaron, fueron recibidos por la audiencia enloquecida.

Kaito tomo su mano mientras se presentaban al público.

Esa era su confesión de amor mutua.

Shinichi la estrecho más para confirmar su presencia.

Kaito sonrió.

\- Espero trabajar en otra canción contigo – dijo el chico de pelo alborotado.

\- Lo espero tambien

FIN


End file.
